my_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelie Moreaux
Amelie Moreaux, Canadian. Half-Blood Background Amelie was raised around magic her entire life. Born originally in Montreal, QC, Amelie moved as an infant to Winnipeg, MB. Her mother was a witch while her father was a Muggle but it was more of a one night stand than anything else. Victoria was out with a bunch of friends (all witches) one night trying to act like a Muggle just to see if they could -- they were ALL young and stupid and all were fascinated with muggles. At first the night went well, the group got trashed, but no one had revealed magic yet. Victoria's memory is a bit fuzzy, but at one point she ended up talking to a really cute Muggle man named Harold. One thing led to another and she ended up leaving with Harold to some trashy little hotel not far away. At first Victoria didn't even know she was pregnant, after all it was just a one night stand -- no way she was pregnant -- that just didn't happen to people like her. Well, it did. When the morning sickness hit her family got worried completely freaked out afraid that she was getting seriously ill or something. Rushing her to the Hospital they were shocked to find out that Victoria was pregnant. Let's just say that this did not go over well with her father (Amelie 's grandfather) who was very traditional. It did not get any better when Victoria revealed her child could be a Squib because her father was a Muggle. Things got really rough for Victoria around the only place she ever called home as her father looked down on her and made snide comments about the child. Finally Victoria had enough and left when she was close to the nine month mark. She had been saving money from her family's account (if Amelie had been born pureblood she'd be well off) and stashing it off to a little account in her name. Amelie 's birth was a little hard on Victoria since she was raising a small child by herself. For the first six months on no one would hire her so they lived off the money they had stored up. Finally Victoria was able to get a job as a Secretary in the Ministry -- Department of Magical Sports & Games. Amelie grew up perfectly happy with the help of an Elderly Woman next door, Cleo and later on grew into the habit of calling her Meme. However, Amelie had a very nice childhood, she never noticed anyone was missing from her life simply because she had everything she needed. Amelie first realized that she had no father when she was in Magical Preparatory School and they had a huge Father's Day event. It was okay because her best friend, let Amelie share her father, but it still was not the same. All too soon she began to as questions about it to her mother and eventually her mother told her that her father never knew she even existed (bit harsh but true). Victoria told Amelie that he was a terrible person and they were just much better off without him and that they did not need a man to be happy. At eleven her mother was just overjoyed she received her invitation to attend a magical school. Her mother wished she could have sent Amelie to one of the more exclusive Academy's like she had gone too. Nevertheless, she was happy to send Amelie to any school and she was even happy to go. Along those years of schooling, she was pretty bright, above average in terms of smarts. She aced almost every exam she took specifically the more practical subjects. She received a few detentions just dress code violations and while at school in her fifth year, her mother managed to get a promotion. Home life was different by the time summer had hit, Amelie's mother had as well managed a new boyfriend in the house, and she figured she might have her head on her shoulders so she could start making her own choices in her own life. Well, she often asked her mother to transfer into another school all those years, the school was just getting more boring by the minute. But luckily for her she totally got her way (read she whined until she mother just couldn't take it anymore) and was allowed a transfer into a school during her seventh year. So the school year started and she kind of remained anonymous, hanging with whoever, and spending time out on the grounds when she wasn't studying. Anyway, its now the final term of her seventh year and has just a month before graduation, and has decided that maybe she wants to actually spend it with others. And she has big hopes this at least happens. Physical & Personality Now let’s put this straight right now she does not hate the male population, just those few pricks who flirt with everything that walks. Call it Daddy issues, call it temper problems, call it what ever you want she doesn’t care. As long as she doesn’t have to be nice to complete jerks she’s a-okay. When it comes to friends she'll readily jump in and protect them if they want or need it, which means she's a very reliable friend. After all friends are suppose to have each others backs though thick and thin. She is decently happy to admit she wants to do something with her life that is extraordinary. You can call it ambition or what, but she fully will confess up to it. She is a big fan of feminism and not needing a guy to be happy. Often she doesn't like when someone treats her like some helpless little girl (a.k.a assholes) simply because she doesn’t want to be thought of as weak -- though a polite “here borrow my pencil” or “Would you like some help” are fine just no jumping in and fighting her battles. Amelie is someone most would call "soft". She's not fat by any means rather she's not a walking twig, more on the athletic side. She likes long hair simply because she can do more with it long than if it was short. She usually wears her hair past her shoulders, wavy (naturally dark hair) which simply has a mind of its own though she just tends to keep it down simply because its easier to just leave it that way. Standing at 5"9", she is pretty tall for a girl her age too. She usually wears whatever is comfortable and usually free kind of flowing clothing, but not all the time. Category:Head Girl Category:Students Category:7th Year Category:Characters